


Cafuné

by fuckityfrank



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckityfrank/pseuds/fuckityfrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know they have a word for this? Cafuné. It’s Brazilian and it roughly translates to ‘running your fingers tenderly through your lovers hair’.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafuné

In a rare moment of calm, Brendon is laying sprawled out on the couch with one leg up and the other touching the ground. It’s comfortable but what makes it perfect is Ryan laying in his lap, letting him play with his hair. It’s freshly washed and silky soft between his fingers, the slight curls wrapping around his fingers as he runs his hands through it. The cute sighing sounds Ryan makes every once in awhile make Brendon's heart flutter. Ryan’s eyes are closed and he has a rare smile on his face.

"Making you smile is like winning an award."

Ryan smiles, opens his eyes, and blinks sleepily up at Brendon.

“You know they have a word for this? Cafuné. It’s Brazilian and it roughly translates to ‘running your fingers tenderly through your lovers hair’.”

A slow smile spreads across Brendon’s features.

“My lover.”

“Your lover.”

Brendon leans down and kisses Ryan's cheek softly before humming contentedly and leaning back again to continue daydreaming and playing with his hair.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://fr4nkie.co.vu)?


End file.
